1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) connector assembly with a reduced width by stacking conductors.
2. Description of Related Art
SCSI connectors are widely used to interconnect a computer and a peripheral. Conventionally, a SCSI connector has a single row of conductors. Also, it is typical of increasing width of the connector so as to accommodate an increased number of conductors. This inevitably contradicts the trend of compactness of modern electronic devices. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.